


Another chance

by Butlerheather93



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butlerheather93/pseuds/Butlerheather93
Summary: Twenty four years after Ben gave his life for Rey. She has had enough of the ach in her heart.If anything Rey deserved to finally be aloud to rest.To be with her other half. She lived life the best she could. Had raised the son Ben gave her when he sacrfie himself.The jedi will live on in the son she'll leave behind. It was her time now , time for her next adventure into the next life.
Kudos: 1





	1. Waking on Jakku again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little over twenty years after the battle of Exogel and the lose of Ben. 
> 
> Rey and their son had return to Ahch Tu one last time before she passes into the force.
> 
> Though once she does , the force has other plans in mind.

As the falcon beacon broadcast her final location off to Finn and Poe , Rey finally allows years of suffering and exhaustion to catch up with her.

She's chosen to return here to Ahch Tu one last time.

It wasn't easy being back on Ahch Tu , cause it's been to long , but now she's actually was ready rest for the first time since Exogel.

Eventhough she's been able to use the force to keep on going , that act hurts her even more painfully.

She's aged even more than usual.It had been a mix of a few different combination that has caused it. 

But now Rey has had enough of it. 

Had enough of traveling , Rey's seen the galaxy and its wonders and dangers.She was done helping the galaxy rebuild the republic from the first order.

Rey has just had enough of plain living.Even if it all means she is leaving her and Ben only son behind.

He'd have Poe , Finn and Rose in the end though.

Rey made the climb up the same steps she had climb the first time here.

She stop when she got to the old stone huts.

Her breathing had became labored. To her it felt as if the whole galaxy was pushing on her weak lungs.

Settling on the bench by what once had been Luke's old hut , and where her son was asleep inside.

Anakin knew his mother was in pain , and when she called him to her side.Had told him he needed back at Ahch Tu ; he knew that it was time.

His mother was calling to see her son one last time.

He didn't even think twice and had return to be here at his mother side.

Rey was thankful for that. 

Not wanting to leave him without a goodbye.

 _you've done well_ Luke spoke as he appeared to her in the normal blue glow of a force ghost.

Anakin , Leia and with the help from the ghost Han had appeared too , each had smiles on their faces.

It had been two years since any of them last came to her.

She could remember the Skywalker family other then Ben appeared to her the night little Anakin had came into the world , one stormy night on Naboo.

Rey lift her head _you aren't stopping me this time are you_ she had ask them.Luke smiled and chuckle.

He asured Rey thats not why they are here.

 _we've come to sit with you in your final moments_ Luke had told her as he sat beside her.

Leia sat on the other side , both twins had a hand on her as they look into the early morning sunrise thats already breaking threw.

 _we should wake Anakin_ her old masters informed her.

Luke turn his head towards his old hut , his nephew now sleeps in.She watch as he stood and retreated to the hut so he could wake him.

Rey sight , she knew her friends wouldn't make it on time to say goodbye.

Wouldn't see her one last time.

Luke had only just confimed it.

But now that she's finally letting herself rest all of the strength she had back then was gone. 

It hurts knowing none of them got a goodbye , but it's more painful as she tries to find the strength to wait.

But at least her son would get his goodbye.

 _you've made me proud , let go and come home_ Anakin told her kneeling beside Leia.

Anakin had a smile on his face as he gave Rey knee a small pat and implied again ; it's okay , that she could stop fighting now and finally come home.

Rey look up with tears. 

By then Luke return to her side.

Telling her it's alright her friends will understand. 

Then he sat back down at her side.Had placed the glowing blue hand back where he had it before.

 _we're here it's alright_ Han asured kneeling by Luke.

Rey knew that they were right , with her age she's entitled to a little rest. After everything they've all been through.

With all the shit and heartache that had happened.

The battles they've fought since Exogel.

Everyone knew apart of her had never left the throne room that day.

That apart of her died there.Though her friends never understood the pain from the loss of the bond. 

They still stayed at her side , help her threw the loss.

But it didn't do much. The pain never truly want away.

She was grateful knowone pushed her into telling the full story.Though she knew Finn had a idea that there is someting more to it.

A few tear slides down her cheeks as her eyes flutter even though , she tried to keep them open.

Trying to wait for her friends as long as she could.

 _let go mom , go be with dad_ Anakin spoke from the door of the hut he had been sleeping in.

Before making his way to kneel in front of her placing his own hands on her knees.

Anakin promised he'd be going home.That he'd tell them she truly tried to hold on till they got here

He promise to keep the jedi alive.

She didn't have to worry about him , he's going to be fine without her now.Anakin told her that it was fine cause he knows she hurting and suffering.

He said it was time she found peace with dad.

Rey saw it ; a tear.

She could feel all her son emotions he's been holding in.

All the worry and sadness.

She could feel the painful ach in his soul at seeing her like this. 

_it's time kid , come home_ she heard Han tell her from beside Luke both giving her nods.

So she did.

Rey passed into the force.

Her son and most of the Skywalker's at her side.

It wasn't storming , a light sun shinned threw the clouds of Ahch Tu as quiet filled the air.

As if everything on Ahch Tu knew that someone had just pass into the force.

Right when she opens her eyes though , she was real suprised given that Rey certain she pass on is where exactly she woken up. 

Rey could smelt the dry smell of the desert hit her fully when she inhaled.

She gags at the taste as sand coats her tongue.

Rey hasn't experienced something like this in a very long time , in all her travels around the galaxy.

Her last trip had been the very last time.

She had taken her son to the desert of tatooine for the twin sabers she burried.

Where in the end she'd taken the Skywalker name.

Since then she never set foot on a desert planet again unless it left her no choice.

But being back in a desert wasn't the only thing she had realized ; the bond lost twenty years ago now is a warmth , in her mind again.

 _Ben_ She sends her plea into the Force.As she allows herself hope for the first time since Exogel.

It took a moment but she heard Ben Solo voice come through the bond.

He sounded confused and lost to what was going on.

But all Rey could do was cry , falling to her knees in the blistering hot sand.

He began to ask what happened when his voice had been cut off.

BB8 was rolling around frantically in a circle around her practically screaming.

 _Rey your friends just stole a tie fighter and are on the way down to Jakku_ Ben abruptly said before asking just what the hell was going on.

If only she knew the answer to that herself.

 _I don't quite know_ she return back.Then had told BB8 to hold on a moment , that they'd get moving soon.

Rey raises her head to see Ben was now standing in his old Kylo Ren garb.

It cause her to freeze in place , making her unable to stand even though that's what she want's to do.

Stand and throw her arms around the man she has missed for so long.

Finally , as tears started falling down Rey face he had removed the helmet and gloves before he's falling on his own knees in front of her.

Now level with each other for the first time in years a single moment is all it takes , Ben lurched forward to finally hold her in his arms again.

Rey sobs in his arms as his weight settles against her.

Their son had been her only componion these last few years , as they traveled from planet to planet.

Helping those they could. 

Teaching others the ways of the force.

Rey clutches at him, fingers tangling in his cloak in a vain attempt to make sure he won't disappear again.

 _shh i'm here_ his voice echoes in the air and she feels the rumble of it against her chest _Rey, I'm right here_.

 _I missed you_ she chokes out past the lump in her throat _you left me_.

One of his hands cradled the back of her head.

It draws her away from Ben , his expression was as broken as she feels.

Ben explained that the galaxy needed her more than it needed him.

She uncurles a hand to slap his chest.

Had shouted that she needed him.

That he left when she needed him most.

She ducks her head to press her forehead against his steadily beating heart.

Then explained how he wasn't even there at the birth of their own son , that his life force gave them.

Her breath catches in her throat _you didn't came back to me at all_ she whispers.

And he hadn't.

For the rest of her life , others had came to her.

Appearing to her and Anakin , offering and helping her train him.

Even told them stories of the old day , timed when the jedi thrive and were no myth or legend.

Ben own grandfather had even told her of her own grandfather rise to power , how it all started.

His nameshake told her How he gained Anakin trust to creat what the galaxy knows now , as the empire.

But never Ben.

For all the times his family visited , for all that she learned from them , Ben didn't once came see her and meet the son he left her with.

Ben slid a thumb over her cheek _I gave you life Rey and left you a piece of myself_ , a son that could do everything that he was unable to do.

Ben was right about one thing , Anakin was evey bit like his father.

She saw it in his looks.

How he used the force.

Even the way he like to dress.

Anakin even suppress her in the ways of the force at times.

_While I'd let you have this moment, because Force knows you deserve it, you need to get moving._

Sand goes flying as both she and Ben whirl around towards the sudden voice appering.

Standing over them in a hazy blue : Anakin Skywalker looks apologetic.

 _Rey, you have a Stormtrooper to save and a ship that is going to need stealing_ he reminds before looking over towards Ben.

Anakin told him to hurry if he's to get to Jakku on time.

Ben look at the force ghost in front of them in shock.

 _Grandfather_ Ben breathes out.

Anakin's lips twitch up in a smile as he tips his head to Ben.

 _Grandson_ his expression becomes mischievous when his eyes slide over to her _Granddaughter_.

Rey feels her cheeks warm at the acknowledgement.

Not once in the time since she took the name of Ben family had any Skywalker said anything about it.

But it's nice to know Anakin is okay with it.

It's okay to claim the family she chosen as opposed to the blood she'd been born with.

That her future son didn't have to worry.

 _Grandfather, my bond with Snoke_ Ben starts.

The reminder makes Rey's blood freeze in her veins.

She refuses to lose him to Snoke again.

 _we can break it_ Anakin assures him , and if he wants to do it sooner rather then later then he'll need to go and get to Jakku before the falcon leaves.

 _Did we really came back to the beginning_ Rey had ask softly as the situation finally began to sink in.

He asured them that they did , but knowone had any idea why or even how.Then ask that more questions from them are saved for later

That they both had to get moving.

Only then does Rey remember the droid that brought them together.Poe droid , started thunking her leg in an attempt to get her attention.

Staring down at BB8 , her breath catches in the back of her throat. 

They'll have to break their moment , and walk away from one another.

And all of a sudden, she's afraid.

Afraid that all of this was just a dream, that Ben will slip away the second the connection is broken.

Rey lift her head.

 _Ben_ she began.But he interrupted her with a finger to her lips and promise he'll come for her.It sounded as if Ben meant it 

_just like I came for you before , i'll come for you now._

Eventhough she's a survivor , having lived years on this desert planet waiting for parents she had now found out were dead to return.

It's left her with problems believing people.

_Promise_

Ben gifted her with his boyish grin , as he promised he'll away come for her.With that he closed his end and the connection is broken again.

Rey was left on her knees in the hot sand.

Anakin force ghost that still remained along with BB8 starting to worry.

Anakin sigh _you need to get moving Rey or your going to be late_ kneeling down in front of her.

He pointed a finger in the direction of Niima Outpost.


	2. Leaving Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though he still thinks all this is a dream , Finn plays out the whole escape from Jakku as he done last time.

When he comes to Finn is really sure he's in some kind of dream. 

Why he'd be dreaming though of the day he fled the first order ; in very vivid detal he might add , he has know clue.

But instead , he's stumbling right back into the same outpost with a dry mouth , looking for the water no one wants to give out.

Then finally he turns to the location of where he got water the last time , only for a canister to be shoved under his nose.

 _Well that's new_ he told himself as he stares in a ray of disbelief before looking upwards.

At the arm holding the canister.

It was a younger looking Rey , the one he had gladly called sister. One he had not seen in years.

She's frowning at him, something he has learned to try and avoid.

A frowning Rey means unhappy Rey, and unhappy Rey generally means shit's about to go down.

Then she waves the canister in front of him while ordering him to drink.

Finn takes it and does as he's told.The liquid hits his mouth , and though it's warm and metallic like. It's so much better then the water he'd drank last time.

 _Am I dreaming_ he asks, hoping that this Rey will be knowledgeable as living Rey and be able to tell him what is going on.

She blinks at him. Shakes her head , clear indecation that this is no dream. That their back in the past.

Then she takes his hand when he's sure it was him that had started the hand holding last time.

Rey starts dragging him through the multiple stalls after telling him to follow her. Finn ask if she's sure.

Having to admit to himself that last time he was still being swept away by adrenaline and terror from that very day. He had dreams of this day multiple times.

But now he feels as if he calmer then before.

Rey asured him they were before Anakin force ghost had reappeared , he wasn't alone this time eaither.

Master yoda had appeared with him.

 _I think we over did it master yoda_ Anakin had implied looking down at the little green jedi master.

Rey smirked. She told herself , of course she should of known they had something to do with Finn being so calm at the moment.

But then she laught when Finn had jumped back in shock.

Had watch as Anakin had keep up with them as he passed right through things.

Anakin raised an eyebrow when he notices Finn's attention on him.

_after all those years now you see me , here we thought there was something wrong._

Rey comes to a rather abrupt halt, nearly causing Finn to run smack into her.

 _Master Skywalker surprises aren't exactly helpful at the moment_ she had remined him.

Finn turns to look at he in complete shock _Wait you can see him too_ he asked , starting to wonder if he's starting to truly lose it.

Rey nodded , and as she started running again had explained that the ghost of the jedi of old had made multiple visits to her over the years.

But it was the Skywalker family that visited most.

She told him this was who Anakin had been named after. That he's Luke , and Leia father.

Rey doesn't get the opportunity to answer any farther.

The shock of seeing his first force ghost , and being back in the past made him forget troopers that have in fact been sent after him , and Poe droid.

He watches as Rey freezes the laser bolt and sends it flying back the way it came.

Then they are sprinting and again , pushing the other thoughts to the back of their minds until they are off Jakku again.

They come out of the outpost a different way then last time , so when the quadjumper is blown again they don't have to turn in the sand for the falcon.

Finn is surprised to see BB8 already inside cussing Rey out as only a droid can while she makes for the cockpit. Like before Finn retreats for the gunner seat.

Reminding her to stay low as the falcon lift from the ground. A much smoother take off this time.

Rey yelled that she remember that it confuses their tracking.

_Just concentrate on shooting down the fighters._

_Hopefully this time the gun won't jam_ Finn mutters to himself as he swings the laser cannon towards all of the rapidly approaching fighters.

This was one moment in particular he wish they did not have to relive.

The first goes down in a shower of sparks along with flames.It's been a few years since he's got to see any sort of combat , so he entitled himself to a fist pump.

Finn glances up the ladder briefly at the sound of Rey's laughter

.But when he look back , another has joined the remaining fighter.Bring the count back up to two.

 _Another fighter just appeared_ he told her. Though he swears on everything he believes in he could still in every means hear Rey take in a sharp breath.

 _Don't try shooting that one just yet_.

It takes a moment for what he's hearing to sink all the way in.

Though he's wondering if he really is hearing what she saying right.

_Rey, they're going to shoot at us if I don't_

_Not that one. That one won't_ she asured him.

That wasn't so helpful at all. So he asked how she would know that.

Finn screamed when the blue ghost of Anakin had appeared beside him.

He explained that his grandson was on that ship and would be very displeased if he dies again. But said it would also break Rey heart too.

Finn shrieks, nearly falling out of his seat.

_Grandson._

_Yes_ , _grandson_ the man stresses. As he asked if the name Ben Solo rang any bells.

He thought a moment , want back to his past life.

Then it came to him , he knew Ben Solo or at the time as Kylo Ren. Rey having told them all what happened between them in the end.

Just how little Anakin came to be.

But regardless of who he was in the end , he had died on Exogel twenty some years ago.

But he can clearly in the back of his mind remember that Kylo Ren was not part of this chase.

Finn groaned , heating his head on the back of his seat.Telling himself over and over it's time to wake.

That if he can just wake up , then they can head for the beacon Rey had started the other day.

It's been four years since anyone has seen or even hear from Rey , two since Anakin had been seen.

It had taken all of Poe charm to keep him from flying off as soon as they had gotten it.

Something about not being as young , and that they needed a good night sleep. Poe promised they'd be leaving the next morning as soon as they could.

Finn had eventually caved, knowing Poe was right even if he didn't like it.

 _There's no waking up from this_ Anakin force ghost told him.

Then demanded he leave the fighter his grandson is in alone , though he's free to take the other one out.

Finn was just about to do so , when like last time a blast ray hits the cannon and locks it.

 _Damn it_ he said as he gives the handles a jerk even though he already knows that it won't budge.

He yells up to Rey that it's locked in forward position again , and he can not move it. But then realized that the fighter isn't firing.

Out of the corner of his other eye , he see the fighter that Ben is in making his way towards the falcon.

 _so thats why their not firing_ Finn told himself.

The pilot was afraid they'll hit Ren if they keep up the barrage. Their worried. punishment for hitting on any commanding officer , isn't something Finn would like to remember.

 _Trust me, Finn, please. And be ready_.

Of course she'd ask that. Rey knows that he'll always back her up.

So he just mutters under his breath while continuing to track the approaching fighter

The gun never moves, even when it results in them falling out of the sky. Those are the worst versions.

He never likes the dreams that end in screams.

When the fighter disappeared over the top of the falcon , something shudders through the air.

Finn grit his teeth together as he feels that tingling under his skin.

Knuckles protest when his grip harden on the cannon handles. The feeling of being not to helpful sets in.

He hates feeling helpless.

 _Focus_ a voice came through the air.

Finn barely has time to think of the voice , or to even let out a shaky breath before the falcon is flipping in the air.

His instinct take over when the fighter comes in line of fire. Finn squeezed the trigger and the ship goes up in flames.

When the other comes in line of fire , Finn focused again.

Once they are clear of Jakku atmosphere does he tear himself out of his seat and back up the ladder.

When he reached the main hold , Finn comes to a halt at the sight that he sees. 

_this dream really needs to end_ he told himself.

Why he hasn't woken yet he does not no. But he's had enough scares already , he doesn't want anymore.

 _yet soon you will_ the voice spoke. Though this time it was Anakin voice in his head.

The voice said it will need to be him that takes Rey place on starkiller. That there will be more to come.

Finn watched as Rey sits on the floor with a very unconscious Ren in her arms.

It's a little weird to see Ren's body limply.

Since all he could remember was Ren had always been moving , vibrating with energy all time.

The stillness is unnerving.

Finn could see Anakin kneeling beside them both with a hand on Ren forehead. He's not alone two other male ghost are with him.

 _He'll be alright_ Rey asks, looking at each blue being.

 _A little rest and he should be back on his feet in no time_ Anakin assures her.

Before standing back to his feet.

 _Thank you_ Rey breathes, ducking her head to bury her face in Ren's hair. Her shoulders shake. Finn could as well as the others , see tears forming in her eyes.

Anakin placed his glowing blue hand on top of Rey head _your welcome , now we must be going_ turning behind him. Rey look up to see Finn staring at them.

 _so long for now Finn_ the voice of Anakin spoke.

When she turn to look at Anakin , he was gone along with the others as well. Then she heard a thunk from in front of her.

Finn fainted when he realized he won't be waking in his bed to go look for Rey come morning.

He can see , and hear voices talking to him too.

This was no dream that for sure ; no this is his own personal nightmare that he won't wake from.


	3. Han Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey , Ben and Finn have gotten off Jakku only to find themselves back in the hands of Han Solo.

Rey still in shock at feeling the bond that Ben had with Snoke snapping , was unable to get anything working when she saw Finn going down.

But she did manage to shield his head with the force so it didn't hit against the floor of the falcon too hard.

She already knows more an likely Finn was going to have a killer headache once he awake.

But now she alone on the falcon , two unconscious force users and Poe droid. But it doesnt help cause this BB8 is not even from their time.

Looking up from Ben to were Finn now lays. She can see that BB8 is deliberately poking at him. It caused laughter to escape her lips.

 _BB8 leave him be_ Rey told the little droid who would oneday go to Anakin. Who was his favorite after BB8 saved him from crashing Red five.

Poe had insisted that BB8 stay with Anakin after that and so he gave up his driod to Anakin , and Poe took R2 as his new droid.

A series of beeps brought Rey out of her thoughts.

BB8 was asking if she needed any help with Finn or the other unconscious male that layed in her lap.

Rey can't help the snort of laughter that escapes her despite the circumstances.

 _No, I'll manage, but thank you though_.

An explosion off to the side reminded her that this was not the falcon she's had years to work on.

This one hasn't flown in years. Then she remembered what had happened last time.

It had been the hyperdive motivator.

If she didn't patch it up quickly then the ship was going to flood with poisonous gas.

There's no way she's losing her family now to gas of all things.

 _Finn_ , _wake up_ Rey hated using the force like this.

But there's no way she can try waking Ben up.

Ben mind would be in too much pain , and the more rest he gets the better it will be when he finally does wake up. Finn jerks upright , eyes wide as he looks at nothing.

Then he blinks, shakes himself, cursing up a storm in a never ending stream of languages while rubbing at where his head hit the floor.

BB8 started rolling around Finn letting out a series of beeps again.

Using the force Rey all but lift the metal grating over the maintenance access off and away to be able to work.

While she'd rather not leave Ben laying on the ground to sleep , there was no time for anything else. That is unless any one wants to die.

She drops down and told Finn to give her the Harris wrench.

Handing her the wrench , he quickly ask what in the galaxy was going on. Rey didn't answer she just kept working on the problem.

Finn stares at her wide eyed as she floats the grate back into place once she was done.

 _This isn't a dream_ Finn ask. His voice Rey could tell was trembling just a bit.

She asured her friend this was no dream.

That she had been Ahch Tu when the beacon want out.

Anakin was going to return to tell them her goodbye.

that she tried to hold on for them. Then she asked if Anakin ever made it back to base.

Finn reached out a trembling hand , fingerd on her cheek.

He said they got the signal , and was heading out in the morning. But her son had never made it to base.

 _Rey , did you go there to die_ he ask.

Of course he'd realize what she'd done, what she'd meant to do. So she admitted to him. Had said that everything had became to hard.

That even her own son could see it. She was in pain all the time. So she explained that in the end had to make the call to Anakin. Who meet her on Ahch Tu.

She told him how in the end the Skywalker family had appeared to sit with her till the end.

That all she wanted was to be a peace , and with the other half that died back on Exogel.

After she return to Ben side.The steady rise and fall of his chest smoothed her worry.Looking back over towards Finn _nothing was going to change my mind about dying._

As she explained how Anakin even told her to let go.

He was okay with her leaving.

Rey ran her fingers through Ben unruly hair. Her lips go up into a smile when he seems to lean into Rey.

After she want on to tell Finn the parts she left out in the other timeline.They were what is called a dyad. It is like life it's self. 

Their connected mentally and physically through the force. Rey told him how Kylo died on the death star.

Her breath hitches momentarily. Then remind him of how she told them Anakin had been concived.

had told him that Ben had given everything for her.

Though she was prepared to further defend him.

What came from her friend mouth next she did not expect to hear at all.

_so we we're right a piece of you died that day._

They'd never really talked about that day.

Having all been riding on their win. That both the order and sith were gone.

That it wasn't till she had been left alone. Rey could still remembering being curled up on the floor of the falcon crying. Screaming cause of the pain.

After she ran.Had ran and hid away on tatooine for a while till little Anakin came into the world.

It was after his birth that she reunited with all of her friends. Had started to try and move on from Ben.

She had even started training new jedi.

Though once Anakin was old enough. She had in the end Pack Han ship.Given him Luke old X-wing. Together they had traveled around helping those in need.

Teaching many in the ways of the force as they want.

Only at different points in time did she get in touch with any of them.

Though she knew at one point in time Anakin made it his soul purpose to visit from time to time.

It's why she had sent the beacon , a wish of hope at seeing them one last time.

_you should of told me that you could feel the force i'd of help you understand everything._

Maybe this was what he had to tell her back on that desert of Pasaana.

As she spent time mourning Ben , raising their own son and teaching new jedi when they came.

Finn apparently was left with just echoes of what had happened that day. Echoes that were haunting him.

But yet he had stayed at her side. Had like the others back off and gave her space. He was one that sat up at night when Anakin was just a baby.

So Rey was getting time to sleep.

Rey scooted back over to him and pulled Finn into her arms.

No words were said between them as he collapsed into her. Course, this is the moment the power goes off.

How could they of forgotten just how quick that both Han and Chewie had found them the first time.

 _you think he'll remember_ Finn ask , as both their eyes turned back towards Ben , still in no condition at the unfortunate meeting between father and son.

Though he was there with her on Ahch Tu , she is still not sure she's prepared to see him eaither.

But there wasn't a choice.

 _we can only hope he does_ was all she said before in a quick use of the force had lift Ben from the floor. She decided the best place for him was the crew quarter.

It was on the opposite side of the falcon , so they will never know till she tells them.

 _Rey, are we going to hide again_ Finn asks , as he want to follow her.

She sighs.

Rey told him there was no point in doing so , that she can stop any blaster shots if needed. At that point BB8 started making beeps.

Rey asured the droid she knew who they were and in the end would help get him back to the resistance.

Finn immediately settles in beside her. 

There's a brief moment of only boots scuffling the floor before _Chewie, we're home_ was heard.

Rey closed her eyes , swaped by her emotions that is expected. It had been in her mind since being on that island. The last words that she heard from Han Solo.

_it's time kid , come home._

She opens her eyes as they round the corner.

They all stare at each other for the span of a single heartbeat before Han pulls Rey into his arms.

 _you've done well_ he had asured her , just as he had done back on Ahch Tu.

Then her tears she'd been holding at bay fell. She just stayed in the embrace of Han Solo.

Finally able to be hugged by him , for the first time since before his death.

It felt good to have her future father in law back.

 _have you heard from Ben_ he asked , pulling away from her with clear worry on his face. The worry for his son.

She gives him a smile.

 _Asleep in the crew quarters_ before telling him how the force ghost help to break the bond he had to snoke.

That he'll most likely be out a while.

After she lets out a slow exhale of air, releasing her tension into the Force as much as she can.

 _Rey_ Finn lays a hand on her arm with a concerned look.

She gave it a gental squeeze , asuring that she okay.

Behind Rey, BB-8 beeps forlornly. She looks down at Poe droid _yeah we are going soon_ asuring the droid.

But what he didn't know was they were not going to go back to base ; it's straight to Luke himself. They weren't going away until he agrees to come with them eaither.

_have you contacted Leia , she needs to know we've got Ben with us._

Han asured her they already move based.

Their to meet with her in a few days.

Though had said Leia wanted them going after Luke first before coming home. Poe would be meeting up with them at Maz place. 

Before anyone said anything else ; a thud sounded.

Their faces go into painc. They had to go and forget what is getting ready to go down.

Leaving , a sleeping Ben on the falcon hoping that he was not found. They had hurry out and over to Han who is at the control panels ; it's the same gangs as before.

Han turn and starts going deeper into the freighter.

_your not planning to let them loose are you._

Rey asured him she wasn't. Then explained how she will use the force , make them go to sleep. But to do just that they need to be right with Han. 

He stops in the middle of the walkway and opens up the same manhole to get to the lower level. 

_Finn take BB8 and get below don't move_ Rey told him.

She needed to be topside for this to work enough to get out of here. BB8 didn't agree , wanting to stay up topside with her.

 _You'll be okay_ Rey tries to assure him _Finn will keep you safe._

Another thud had Finn giving a sequeal reminded of that rathar behind him. Finally he drops down below. Rey uses the force and lowers the droid down too.

With the two safely below deck , Rey took her spot behind Han.

She had a clear view of both airlock doors.

It wasn't long before they heard the sound of the first one opening. They could hear marching boots.

_do what you did before both gangs need to be here for this to work just right._

She lets her eyes slide closed while paying attention.

 _Tell that to Kanjiklub_.

Here we go.

The other set of airlock doors opens on the other end of the hall way. Finding those that had belong to both gangs. Then focused her breathing.

_The First Order is looking for a girl , and two others a droid as well._

this was the moment she was waiting for.

As her eyes came open , she wrapped both gangs in the force , commanding them to go to sleep.

It didn't take long before the sound of armored men hit the metal , echoing the corridors.

 _Okay, that's still really creepy_ Finn comments, as he opened the manhole and climbed out. 

Rey used the force on BB8 after Finn was out. When they look , Han and Chewie still stood staring at her.

Han shakes his head _tell me you didn't kill them._

She allows herself a wry smile. But in the end had let Han know they were still alive. Told them it would not be long before they wake.

_Then let's get going._

This time she lets Finn take her hand and lead her to the falcon , already knowing the others will follow on behind them.

It had been more enjoyable than having ran from the rathars.Beside this time Chewie hadn't got hurt.

The second they were at the falcon it was straight to the cockpit for Rey. She immediately started flipping switches to get the engines online.

 _I hate that guy_ Han articulates as he joins her in preflight preparations.

While she's surprised Chewie doesn't try and replace her for the co-pilot seat. Rey shows no indication on wanting to leave anyway.

The two stole a glance.

Had given one another a nod

 _Lightspeed out of the hanger_ they both said at the same time.

She flashes him a teasing smile before implying she didn't think they'd be living this again.

It gets her a bit of a smile in return before he's back to scowling at the controls _You and me both_ Han had want an agreed with her.

Han instructed her to angle the shields. Then holler to the others to hang on.

Rey basks in the sound of the engines roaring to life as they lift off the hanger floor and point towards the big door. Han pleaing for it to work like last time.

As like before nothing happened.

Rey points to the necessary switch. Telling him he is clearly forgetting the compressor.

Han huffs out a breath, but flips it and throws them into lightspeed, taking them away from both gangs.

When her force sleep had finally came undown.

Bala-Tik had came to with his men sprawled out all around him.

The other gang in similar position at the other end.

A scan of the freighter informs him the falcon got away with the personnel. Only the rathars remained behind. So like before he radios his ship.

Telling them to inform the first order Han Solo got the droid on board the falcon.

That atleast on of the fugitives are with him. One who is well trained in the force at that.

But no sign of Kylo Ren.


End file.
